the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Patriots Day Review: A Masterpiece and Testament to the Human Spirit
Tackling a real-life tragedy is always difficult, balancing professional dedication with humane respect. Especially considering how recently the Boston Marathon bombings have occured, and trying to reach that equilibrium is a challenge in and of itself. However, Peter Berg manages to not only rise to the challenge but completely transcend it, gifting 2016 with a film that is emotionally gripping, expertly crafted, and overwhelmingly respectful. The Cast Patriots Day features an ensemble cast, with Mark Walhberg acting as the audience's surrogate as police officer and Boston native Tommy Saunderson. John Goodman, J. K. Simmons, and Kevin Bacon all tackle the important public figures that were the faces of the manhunt, and Michelle Monaghan plays Walhberg's wife. Mostly unknowns play the rest of the cast, with Alex Wolff and Themo Mikilidze shining as the Tsarnev brothers. Not since The Departed has Mark Walhberg been so intune with his abilities as an actor and performer. As the composite character Tommy Saunderson, Walhberg displays why he is one of Hollywood's most misused talents available. He perfectly encaptures every brave police officer and doctor that helped rebuild the city of Boston after such a devastating moment. As expected by those that've seen their filmmography, the trio of veterans previoulsy mentioned all do good work. Kevin Bacon in particular as FBI Special Agent DesLauriers proves charismatic in his no non-sense, blunt outsider that has arrived to do his job. Goodman is as charming as ever, while J. K. Simmons utilizes his little screentime perfectly. Michelle Monaghan does her part adequately, elevating her role as the "wife-on the phone" trope beyond itself with aid from the script. But the biggest takeway is Alex Wolff and Themo Mikilidze as Dzhohkar and Tamerlan Tsarnev, the two terrorist responsible for the bombings. Not allowing themselves to be forced as generic villains, the script gives both performeres to layer each brother with complexity and personality that allows them to become standouts in the cast. Wolff in particular as Dzhohkar is best in show, with his moments of dark humor and moral complexities allowing viewers to emphasize with one of the 21st century's most hated men. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Peter Berg and company manage to treat this film with both intensity and respect. Emotionally resonate and filled with tense suspense, the screenplay gives just enough for the actors and Berg's direction to engage viewers with some incredible moments of visual storytelling. Characters are uniquely fleshed out and vibrant, refusing to reduce any real figure to caricatures or cliches, while the dialogue and pacing feels very much intimate and natural. Never overbearing, Berg's script often allows his film to pay homage to the beautiful and resilient city of Boston, allowing his characters to develop swiftly but organically while creating believable relationships. His cast pulls their weight in bringing Berg's ideas to life, and that's thanks to a script that's willing to let everyone involved breathe and develop on their own. If there's any one quibble to be had, it's the fact that there seems to be an occasional joke or statement that removes viewers from the experience. It definitely feels both natural but forced, in a way that is difficult to truly hate. These moments provide levity and heart to the piece, but it also seems a little too "entertaining". Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Direction Berg delivers the greatest effort of his career so far as a director, perfectly balancing the emotional complexity of his film with genuine thrills. Helming Patriots Day with an intense but respectful grip, Berg's team helps craft one of the standout cinematic experiences of the decade. From perfect editing interweaving his film with real life footage and soundwork that places viewers firmly on the streets of Boston, Berg crafts something truly special to display. Perhaps more than any other director working does Peter berg known how to utilize visuals to tell his story. Wide opening shots of the city he very clearly loves and respects, while close-ups that lets his viewers become intimate with his characters proves that the cinematography is understated and takes a backseat to let Berg's creation simply show itself. The bombings are intense and gripping, as is the aftermath. There's one particular shot that will break every viewer down, but in the best way- as Tommy sprints down the street, looking for people to help, the audience gets something so powerfully human that it would destroy any person who notices. Alongside brave men and women in dress blues are regular civilians and marathon runners, helping the victims and injured in every way they can. In that moment, Berg shows viewers the sheer magnitude that the power of love and hope can have that will triumph over any evil in the world. Score: 5 out of 5 Verdict No matter how one puts it, Patriots Day is quite clearly a masterpiece. That is not a word to be used lightly, but there is little else that can describe the sheer power that Berg's newest film has to offer. Both unrelenting in its desire to engage viewers and intensely determined to remain respectful- and even proud- of those who lived on, the film serves as the ultimate testament on humanity's desire to do good more than evil, and help their fellow man more than harm them. In a world where there is hate, and anger, and despair, the light will shine on and the victor will always be love, happinesss, and hope. Final Score: 97% *Deserved Nominations **Best Picture **Best Director for Peter Berg **Best Actor for Mark Walhberg (in a weaker year) **Best Supporting Actor for Alex Wolff **Best Adapted Screenplay Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2016 Reviews